In general, when an electronic component having an axial lead shape (hereinafter, simply referred to as an electronic component), which has lead wires at its both ends is densely mounted on a printed board, an electronic component 2 is mounted upright on a printed board 1 as illustrated in FIG. 9 (a), in a state where the electronic component 2 is formed to have a U-shape by bending one of lead wires 3 by roughly 180 degrees (hereinafter, referred to as “U-shape formed”). However, the electronic component mounted in this state easily falls, and if the electronic component falls, a trouble such as a short circuit may occur when the electronic component is brought into contact with an adjacent electronic component. Therefore, countermeasures are performed in a conventional method as illustrated in FIG. 9 (b), in which the electronic component 2 is fixed by a bond 4 to prevent from falling, or the lead wire 3 of the electronic component 2 is covered with an insulative resin tube 5 (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, in another conventional method, an electronic component is formed to have a stand portion at a tip of a lead wire of the electronic component and mounted on a printed board (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-38228[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-17306